A plurality of devices are known for locking and unlocking the inclination adjustment of hardware components, particularly for motor vehicle seats, relative to each other. Such devices, in particular when loaded, have to be able to be unlocked easily and uniformly. When applied to a motor vehicle seat it has to be possible to unlock the device between the seat part and backrest, even when a torque acts on the backrest part. Moreover, such devices have to satisfy high requirements relative to strength and wear resistance, in order to withstand the loads which occur in long-term operation—when used in motor vehicle seats typically over many years and/or approximately 10 years. Moreover, safety requirements have to be fulfilled, in particular self-opening of the device has to be reliably prevented, and it has to withstand loads in the event of an accident. DE 699 08 135 T2 discloses such a device which is arranged in a housing and comprises a retaining and adjustment means as well as a plurality of latching pawls, wherein the retaining and adjustment means is arranged fixedly in terms of rotation on a rotating shaft and is able to be rotated counter to the force of a force means, whereby the latching pawls are unlocked so that the inclination of the hardware components may be adjusted relative to each other.